Booth and the big bad nightmare
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: I think the title explains it, BB and a big bad nightmare.


A/N; I thought of this fan fiction after reading '22 things the Jeffersonians are not allowed to do' it was kind of a spur of the moment ff it was originally meant to be a very, very short fic but I guess when you start with the BB everything just flows so pls enjoy and if you can review

Disclaimer; I do not own Booth, Temperance, his FBI badge, her turquoise necklace, his cocky belt buckle, hell there are a lot of things I don't own but are property of Fox... *composes self* I m sorry I have rage blackouts

I was in a white room with harsh lights that smelled antiseptic, so I guessed that I was at a hospital but I didn t know why I was here or how I had

gotten here in the first place but I didn't want to leave, I felt the urgent need to see a doctor so I got up from the chair I was sitting on and

walked down a lonely corridor that was bathed in harsh lights as well and got to a door that was labeled 'Dr Grayson Matlock M.D', I walked

into the office without knocking, the doctor was a Brazilian looking man with jet black hair, he was in scrubs and a lab coat and looked like he

was expecting me, odd, so I just walked into the office and sat opposite the doctor. He was a sad looking man with brown eyes and he looked at

me

"Doctor what's wrong" I asked

"Mr Booth I m sorry, there's no easy way to say this..."

"Just tell me doctor I can handle it"

"...I m sorry, your numbers came back and it...it read zero"

"What, what numbers?"

"I'm sorry your sperm count came back as zero you can never have children of your own..." suddenly the doctors face morphed into Cullen's

face

"...you can never be fulfilled Seeley, you'll die a sad lonely old man"

"No.."

"Yes..."

"No..."

"Yes muah hahahahahahahaha yes Booth"

"Booth"

"BOOTH!"

I heard a loud voice pierce through the haze and instantly I realized that I was dreaming

"I'm awake, I m awake" I said trying not to fall as I forced myself up from Bones couch

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"...um I came to give you a file you weren't here so I decided to wait on your couch, I guess I fell asleep" I was still trying to rub the sleep off

my eyes

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?...yeah I m fine?"

"You sure?" she looked genuinely concerned so I sighed heavily

"Yeah Bones I m ok why"

"Because you were really moving in your sleep and saying no continuously, it also took a long time for me to wake you up"

"Oh it was nothing just a nightmare"

"What was it about?" the dream suddenly came back, full force and I think I might have blushed little cause I couldn't imagine myself narrating

a dream relating to 'sperm' to Bones, granted she was a doctor and had probably heard the word a few more times than I had but still I mean

she was Bones, my partner I just couldn't

"Oh nothing don't worry"

"Booth it just couldn't have been nothing, seriously if you had seen yourself like I had seen you, you d be asking you the same questions

I m asking you and if you didn t answer you like you are doing right now, I m sure you would be as worried as I am now about you"

"Huh? please Bones speak English and please talk a little slowly ok I didn't even get what you said"

"I mean what was the dream about?" I think I may have reddened in embarrassment and this surely was not lost on Bones

"...oh I get it, it was a sex dream, well Booth there's nothing to be ashamed of it is perfectly normal for a male of your age group to have such

dreams, in fact..." I had to stop her she was talking crazy

"WHAT! No Bones that's not it..."

"It's not...?"

"No ok so please just..."

"Well I can't be blamed I only assumed that because you were ashamed to tell me the dream it had to do with the matter of sex but forgive me if

I have been mistaken in the interpretation of your expressions..."

"Ok fine you're forgiven now can we please forget about my dream and focus on the file I just handed you?"

"...fine"

"Thank you"

after a few minutes of reviewing the case file in blissful silence she finally spoke, I knew it was only a matter of time because

she had been giving me side glances

"...but why won't you tell me your dream, if it's not about sex then it can't be that embarrassing I mean I m no expert on nightmares but Angela

says that you feel better when you talk about them though I don't see how voicing out your innermost feelings or fears to someone will relieve

you of inner turmoil or tension though Angela seems to believe it so I ask again, why won't you tell me?"

"Bones can you just drop this please?"

"No I don't think I can because you obviously have not been concentrating on what you are reading, I know though that it would take a person

with an average I.Q approximately 40 seconds to read a page of a book, I know it certainly doesn t take 45 minutes which is precisely the

amount of time you have been staring at that particular page, you are clearly distracted so...tell me"

"It was just a simple dream why are you reading so much meaning into it?" I realized I was getting short with her which didn't make any sense

since she was just trying to help, she on the other hand didn't notice the change in my temper because she was still looking to me for an

answer

"Booth you always say we're partners and we can tell each other anything well this is one of those anythings and you're not being very

partner-y about it"

"Ok fine since you want to know, I dreamt that I...that I

"That you?"

"...I was sterile" I can't believe I just said that

"And?"

"And? What do you mean and? That s it...don t you understand STERILE..."

"Yes Booth while I do understand the concept of sterility and the need for males to assert their place in the society by way of offspring and

constant comparison and over emphasis on manhood , it was just a dream"

"No you don't get it Bones it felt too...real and I..." I had to stop because she had walked over to the couch where I was seated and had

placed her hand on my shoulder, she wasn't one for comforting others so I had to take a wild guess and say this was a big thing for her and if

I wasn't so damn depressed I might have told her how proud of her I was

"...Booth listen to me, you have not yet gotten to the age of menopause" what the menopause!

"There's such a thing as male menopause?"

"...yes in fact it is argued in some cultures to begin earlier in males than in females..."

"...are you supposed to be making me feel better or worse?" she silenced me with her index finger on my lips if not I just might have kept

on yapping

"...Booth stop ok, it was just a dream probably induced by the conversation you had with Mr Hollings...remember..." I nodded absently trying

to remember the conversation

"...maybe your brain just picked on that particular conversation and then you subconsciously put yourself in his situation ok?" she was making

sense maybe it was just a dream induced from talking to that old geezer and listening to him complain of how he found out he was sterile, while I was happy with Park, I still wanted more kids

"...ok"

"...and if you're still scared you could go for a fertility test"

"No...no no I m good..."

"...I would accompany you if you're scared to see the results alone..."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah what are partners for?" she smiled at me and I couldn't resist so I smiled back, Temperance Brennan had a way of making things seem

not so scary, even if I didn't understand what she was saying half the time

"Thanks"

"You're welcome now let s start on these case files, they won't work themselves you know"

"Solve themselves Bones, they won't solve themselves" I had to smile yep she's still the same Bones.

A/N: So? 


End file.
